On Screen Display (OSD) functionality is becoming more popular in the area of display devices. An OSD signal has two components, blanking and video. Blanking is used to replace a section of the normally displayed video with an OSD box, or window. The OSD window provides a background for symbiology provided by the OSD video signal. Digital logic is often utilized to initiate the timing signals for the OSD, which are then converted to analog signals that are utilized to generate the OSD image. Since an OSD is synchronized by analog signals, the OSD is susceptible to noise. Noise can affect the position of the OSD window, causing the OSD window to move up and down, or left to right. Noise can cause undesirable image artifacts that affect the readability of the OSD. The movement of the OSD window due to noise is often referred to as “jitter”.